


Morning Glory

by kristaooox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, should I add 'cringe-worthy' too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristaooox/pseuds/kristaooox
Summary: Joonmyun finds a new side of his (new) boyfriend.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic! Please excuse this cringe-worthy work;-; Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://kristaooox.livejournal.com/796.html).

Joonmyun is so happy that now (finally) he can be together with the love of his life, a guy under the name Kim Jongdae. His efforts for the last one year has finally been paid off.

"H-hyung..," Jongdae stutters.

"Yeah, Jongdae-yah?" Joonmyun answers.

"Are we really gonna do this...," Jongdae throws his face away from the man in front of him, looking embarrassed. "...now?"

Joonmyun smiles. His right hand reaching Jongdae's left cheek, making the other's eyes meet his. _Gosh, I can't ever be bored with these eyes._

"Well," Joonmyun starts, "we can wait until you're ready... I mean, I don't wanna push you off, Jongdae-yah." He's rubbing his nose to the other's face.

Jongdae gets startled at the sudden action. His face is turning even red.

"That-that's not what I mean! I mean- I was just... making sure." He hesitates for a moment, "And... I think I can do anything, if it's with you, hyung."

Joonmyun blushes. A moment later, a smile seems to be approaching on his face.

"Alright, Jongdae-yah," Joonmyun says as he leans closer to Jongdae's ear to whisper, "Your wish is my command."

\--

Joonmyun feels the warmth of the morning sun caressing his face softly. Slowly then, he opens his eyes.

Joonmyun finds Jongdae - his Jongdae - still asleep by his side, their skin touching to give warmth and safeness to both parties.

Joonmyun's mind starts to wander off, recalling how his life has been recently. How he and Jongdae confessed at the same time, the very same moment that he couldn't even believe the fact until a while later. How his heart feeling relieved and excited and other nice feelings that exist in this world. Everything after that moment has been bringing his life to a whole different level of the term 'graceful', 'peaceful', 'lovely', literally anything of the sort.

Well, being together with the person you love the most simply makes everything beautiful, doesn't it?

Joonmyun stops thinking and decides just to watch Jongdae sleeping. How his chest going up and down as he breaths, how the sunlight makes its shiny parts on his face, how his eyelashes and (cute) cheekbones and (cute) lips moving smoothly. He seems so... gorgeous. Precious.

Joonmyun leans in slowly to place a light kiss on Jongdae's forehead. He chuckles, then smiles, remembering that it's the first time he kisses him so early in the morning.

He moves on to Jongdae's ear, softly he whispers, "Good morning, Jongdae-yah~"

Jongdae doesn't seem to respond, so he repeats with a bit louder voice, "Good morning, Jongdae-yah~~"

Jongdae moves a very bit, no other responses seem to be given.

Joonmyun doesn't give up that easily, though. Instead he places his thumb on Jongdae's lips and other fingers on Jongdae's cheek, caressing them softly. He again whisper, with a much-but-not-so-much louder voice, "Good morning, Jongdae-yah~~~!"

And then.

 

 

 

SLAP

 

 

 

Huh?

Jongdae's hand just went into Joonmyun's face and hit him fast, rather hard. His body moves up a bit,

"FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR."

And then Jongdae goes back to sleep.

\--

Thirty minutes later Joonmyun is in the kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them.

"Eh? Hyung... Hoam..." Jongdae walks in unneatly dressed with sleepy eyes and yawns a few times. "Good morning..."

Joonmyun looks up, "O-oh hey, good morning, Jongdae-yah." He gives Jongdae the most charming smile possible.

Jongdae takes a seat in front of Joonmyun, watching him thoroughly as he moves his hand cutting things for their meals. Jongdae notices something, "Hyung, why is your face red on one side?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, around here." He points his finger to Joonmyun's left cheek.

Joonmyun then remembers, he chuckles, _"It must be from Jongdae earlier.."_ He laughs just remembering that morning's incident.

"Hyung??" Jongdae becomes rather curious.

"A-ah.. There was something on my face earlier, and I accidentally slapped it too hard.." Joonmyun _kindly_ explains.

"Oh hahaha - and instead I was wondering who slap you like that so early in the morning!"

Jongdae laughs out loud, and it doesn't need a long time for Joonmyun to join.

Today, Joonmyun notes, he learned a new, interesting side of Jongdae. He can't help but smiles, and thinks there are still a lot to learn - both for Jongdae and himself.

(And he'll keep to himself Jongdae's unexpected-but-cute incident -- at least for now.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever completed (or did I say that already lol). I thought about some editing before posting it here, but decided not to. Thank you for reading~^-^


End file.
